


someday when you hear my voice in your dreams (tell me, was it only me?)

by taekwoons



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, bc i've been wanting a sungpil fic since forever, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoons/pseuds/taekwoons
Summary: wonpil has important stuffs to think about. one of them includes thinking of the thoughts that circle around a certain band member of his these days.





	someday when you hear my voice in your dreams (tell me, was it only me?)

**Author's Note:**

> this was reedited and reposted due to me being a perfectionist haha  
> 

 

wonpil has important stuffs to think about. a lot of them, really. for example, he has to think about the unfinished songs left hanging in different folders on his desktop of his laptop. he has to think about the reviews their producers gave on their recent recordings in order to reach the expectations of the company. he also has to think about the pile of laundry that seems to never go down even as he dumps a whole lot of them into the washing machine. other than that, he also has to think about the thoughts that circle around sungjin these days.

it’s not negative. nothing that comes even in contact with the word ‘bad’.

but lately what has been clouding his mind as he sees sungjin strutting around the dorm can be slightly… not natural, he guessed? sungjin can be wearing a shirt that is visibly worn out by the years (as quoted by sungjin: “worn out shirts are the most comfortable shirts one could ever own”) and wonpil would be thinking a lot of stuffs regarding it. such like; the subtle muscles hidden under, the occasional slip of exposed skin as his shirt rides down or up, or even how it can be so thin he can see the colour of his skin. and what makes it worse is that sungjin absolutely loves being sprawled on the floor, and it definitely didn’t give wonpil the most comfortable thoughts ever.

this is not normal, is it?

as usual, wonpil brushes (more like vigorously pushes) all these ‘unnatural’ thoughts of his band member away. maybe someday, when they have become successful and live in their own house, maybe then he can think of all these stuffs again and in _more_ detail.

 

 

it didn’t help that they are roommates.

wonpil didn’t remember how and why they became roommates. it wasn’t that bad when he first had to room with sungjin, just the occasional burden of having to be careful on his toes especially at night since sungjin is a light-sleeper. but now, wonpil can safely say – although contradicting – that it is truly life-threatening to him.

he understands, that living in an all-male dorm has broken down some limitations and rules, seeing how brian can be running around the dorm in just his briefs (wonpil even admits to running naked if desperate times comes in) but he sometimes wants to punch the life out of sungjin.

he can be innocently sitting down on his chair of his own ‘work’ table in their room and sungjin would just strip himself in front of him while normally talking to him about anything that he wants to talk of at that moment. it stirs something up in wonpil, something uncomfortable.

and what makes it weirder?

it only applies to sungjin.

because wonpil had even conducted an experiment of his own wherein he hangs around the other room and practically sees all of them almost naked but none of it concludes to the uncomfortable sensation he got when it’s with sungjin.

 

 

being roommates would give someone the vibe that they would share more skinship than others, probably share some clothes together without realising and maybe develop feelings for each other–  wonpil stops and shakes his head, catches himself from thinking about the last one before going too deep into it (jaehyung at the other side of him gave him a judging stare).

wonpil doesn’t know what to say about his and sungjin’s roommate relationship, but he can safely say that he’s proud of the fact that sungjin shares secrets with him none of the other members got to hear of.

at night when everyone is supposed to go to sleep, when the clock on their wall can be heard ticking, is when sungjin speaks the most honest words and wonpil listens to them at the edge of his bed. sometimes sungjin invites him down to sit on the lower bunk with him, and when he does that, wonpil gets a bit giddy-headed. and tonight is one of those nights.

“i think we should go to sleep,” sungjin said at one point after an hour passed, and it was already close to 3am.

when wonpil got up to go up to his bed, sungjin catched him by his words. “how about just sleeping next to me. we’re waking up in 2 hours time anyway.”

sungjin patted the space next to him and offered his blanket to him.

near dusk when wonpil was in between the state of slumber and awake, he felt the slung of sungjin’s arm on his torso and soft breathing on his neck. he closed his eyes tighter.

 

 

it was after their march concert. they were all glistened in sweat and to say the most honest opinion, they smelled like they haven’t bathe in 3 days, more ever with them in the basement. but it didn’t matter to all of them, of course, since the aftermath of their concert was still lingering in their veins. wonpil himself was feeling quite giddy from it. it’s that kind of feeling where he might do anything that his mind suggests, and with this he promptly avoids sitting next to sungjin, only sitting on the opposite side of jaehyung when sungjin has gotten himself comfortable next to his hyung. they had to do a vlive after their concert, what they have been doing since last concert. although he sits in the middle and can practically stare at anyone except for the man he has been thinking about for the past few weeks (he’s not sure himself, has it actually been months without him realising?) but it didn’t help that sungjin is talking every single time. well of course, he is the leader, and it would leave the vlive with awkward silence if he weren’t to start or prompt any topic of a conversation.

it went off smoothly, sungjin at times making some jokes while younghyun continued off him – even having to ask wonpil to concentrate after seeing him getting too giddy and giggly with dowoon – and as usual jaehyung and dowoon being at the side, only adding to the conversation when it deemed fit. he himself realised that he was becoming gigglier than usual – what with him laughing for almost a minute just at sungjin making fun of younghyun’s pronunciation – and if this means it usually concludes to him being more rash than usual. 

and it did conclude to that.

wonpil didn’t know what exactly happened, what caused his senses to suddenly fully focus on sungjin, but he’s starting to remember how sungjin’s eyes glistened and sparkled so wonderfully back in their concert, and now more so under the dim lights of the basement.

he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving faster than his mind.

“hyung, your eyes are so pretty today,” he interrupted whatever sungjin was talking with younghyun.

sungjin’s eyes are then on him. and suddenly no one said anything.

wonpil was sure he felt his heart bursting and melting under immense heat (and by sungjin’s stare).

“oh, wonpil, your choker is really pretty today,” younghyun broke the silence, and wonpil profusely thanked him in his mind for his sense.

he didn’t have the guts to look at sungjin for a while to see his reaction, but he did hear the ‘thank you’ from sungjin.

 

 

honestly, it’s not only his eyes.

wonpil sometimes catches himself staring off at sungjin’s lips. he can’t help but think of how sungjin’s lips are beautifully shaped, and if he hadn’t had any self-control he would have been caressing sungjin’s lips every time he thought of how perfect his lips are. especially so if sungjin had just drank, or applied some lip balm, and his lips appeared so moist and plump he can imagine how it would have been if he could catch them between his own lips– woops, he thought to himself. he needs to stop there.

 

 

wonpil knows how sungjin and skinship works. sungjin has never been the type to initiate skinship, and if he happens to do so it either means he’s drunk or he’s just too happy and hyper for the day. some of the skinship that he has done with wonpil mostly happened when his mind was too clouded with happiness, such as when they had just finished a fansign or concert. but these days, the moments of skinship that happened were of days different from those.

take for example: it wasn’t exactly the day to say they were all happy or even have an ounce of joy in their body, because they had just been reviewed by their producers and it wasn’t of the most good review they have gotten, more filled with criticisms instead. wonpil can see the frustration building up in younghyun, with the way he’s staring off in space more often and holding his guitar extra hard. they were then told off to go back home, as it was already 1 in the morning.

wonpil sighed as he entered the van, adjusting his jacket when he felt the presence beside him. he didn’t need to even look to know who was beside him, the scent too familiar for him. he tried to act normal, taking out his phone and scrolling through his feed as everyone had gotten in the van and their manager started the engine.

as sudden as it is, wonpil felt a weight on his shoulders, followed by one on his right thigh.

“tired?” wonpil tried to ask, mentally slapping his face when his voice came out higher than normal.

sungjin just nodded and wonpil understood, speaking no further.

wonpil didn’t know if it was his imagination or his own fantasy playing out by its own, but he swore he felt sungjin stroking his thigh at one point of the ride back home.

 

 

when everyone’s sprawled in the living room after the particularly tiring day, wonpil chose to sit at the edge, away from the mass of bodies colliding into each other at the sofa. he kept thinking back to the car ride earlier. he knows that whatever he is thinking and feeling at the moment is not something a band member would often think about of another. as much as he would love to deny it, the feeling is really something akin to love. he sighed. 

“what’s with the sigh?” sungjin was suddenly next to him and asking.

wonpil just smiled and did some aegyo – in defence. it was the best act to do whenever he wants sungjin to give him some space, and even though he would love to have sungjin next to him all the time, this time is not the time to have him next to him. sungjin immediately cringed, giving a disgusted look and backed away in response, not before chuckling and patting wonpil on his head.

“cheer up, yeah?” and wonpil merely nodded his head.

 

 

now, wonpil just made a terrible mistake of his life. he didn’t know why he actually suggested it, but now he’s sitting on sungjin’s bed, facing sungjin who looked like he just came out of a manga with his tousled hair and his shirt riding down (it was the same worn out shirt that has always killed a part of wonpil whenever he wears it). 

he was just innocently lying down on his bed, waiting for sleep to take over him when sungjin cleared his throat, asking him, “wonpil, are you still awake?”

well, he was getting sleepy but anything for the crush. he answered yes, followed by sungjin telling him that he couldn’t get himself to sleep. it was then he promptly suggested to having a one-to-one honest talk, something that wasn’t rare among their members to do between themselves. 

but he kind of forgot that it was just him and sungjin only. thus, the very little distance between them right now.

“it wasn’t really pleasant just now, right?” sungjin spoke, as he leaned against the wall. wonpil swore his heart just leaped when sungjin did that. “i saw how dejected you were.”

“everyone was,” wonpil replied, and when sungjin smiled at that, it was just a nice (or dangerous?) timing that the moon decided to shine on his face making him look more ethereal that night.

“okay now. i guess i’ll start first for the honest talk session,” sungjin said. “i actually don’t hate your aegyo.”

“really?” wonpil glowed up at the confession. “so you don’t mind me doing it at you?”

“no,” sungjin chuckled after, “just not too excessively.”

and maybe it was the night, and how sungjin had a dreamy look to him at the moment, but things are stirring inside wonpil’s mind.

and maybe it was also not only him who had the same thoughts, because wonpil saw the change in sungjin’s eyes when he slowly rose from leaning against the wall. but what happened after was definitely not an expected reaction at all. 

sungjin opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something when he just went forward and pushed his lips towards wonpil’s. it was as plump and soft as wonpil had always dreamt about. he then felt sungjin stiffen, and sungjin abruptly stopped the kiss as sudden as he started, and stared at the person in front of him. it was surprising, to say the least – and wonpil knew this was wrong of him, to take advantage of the moment – but he went along with it and kissed sungjin again.

what was this? was it a dream? or was he finally able to live his dream? wonpil was just about to start pinching his own thighs when he felt a pair of rough hands (oh, it was the hands that he had always thought about) resting on the junction of his hips and the move of the sungjin’s lips against his.

he had to force himself to push down the moans almost escaping his mouth because sungjin was caressing him with his thumbs and it felt really good. he got braver and pushed himself up onto sungjin’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

all of a sudden, sungjin unlatched his mouth from wonpil’s.

“i’m sorry,” sungjin said, pushing wonpil by the hips albeit reluctantly.

wonpil visibly flatten down at his words, the lingering feeling of their lips together adding on to the weight of the disappointment. so he really was the only one thinking about this for the longest of time?

“i can’t force you into this,” sungjin continued. “it’s not… correct.”

wonpil was momentarily confused.

“this is wrong, i mean i am wrong. i have to say it now but i hope you will not feel too… awkward about this? i, uh… i have been liking you. and i feel like i’m taking advantage of you this way? i mean? –”

the sudden latch of mouth onto the side of his jaw cut sungjin off his trail of words. wonpil kissed the side of his jaw, feeling the slight stubble that had started to grow back and continued up until he reached the lobe of sungjin’s ear and nibbled on the soft skin.

“would i be sitting on your lap if i don’t feel mutual about this?” he spoke, the breath of his tickling the ear of sungjin’s.

sungjin had never flushed so fast his ears went red. wonpil stopped his ministrations and leaned back to look at the person in front of him, feeling amused. _he’s actually getting red._

when he abruptly kissed sungjin just as the older was cooling off, sungjin jumped and visibly redden again, further amusing the inner tease in wonpil. he kissed him again, and the same reaction came out from sungjin. wonpil burst out laughing and leaned on his shoulder. 

“wonpil, i swear…”

“but you are so cute,” wonpil spoke in between his laughter.

it was getting really warm and soft: wonpil on sungjin’s lap, engulfed in his hug, just basking in the glow of their newfound love – until someone decided to break it.

“uh wonpil… my legs are getting numb.”

wonpil swore if he wasn’t so in love with sungjin he would have crushed his thighs. instead, he just kissed the tip of sungjin’s nose and proceeded to sit in between his legs.

“i like you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, sungjin was actually the one who fell in love with wonpil first~ also i'm on the process of doing a sequel (or issit prequel? lol) of this fic in which it's sungjin's pov of how he dealt with his love for wonpil LOL
> 
> comments are very much appreciated! ♡♡♡


End file.
